Bound and Determined
by IDon'tWantAUserName
Summary: There were only two of them left; father and daughter. But at that moment, Chrom wished Lucina was anywhere but there.
1. Chapter 1

**For neglecting my stories I've written a quick one-shot. Please note this is rated M for a reason and I advise against minors reading it. Perhaps I'll throw in another chapter or two but, considering my absence from this website, I have yet to come up with an answer.**

 **I do not own Fire Emblem.**

 **I also apologize for any spelling errors. I haven't wrote in quite a while and in the medical field we're not too picky about our grammar. Perhaps I'll come back and fix it up one day...**

 **Let me know your thoughts!**

* * *

The dirt-caked window offered minimum light for the hollow room. A cold atmosphere offering little comfort was all that accompanied Chrom, the former Ylissen's Exalt, as he leaned against the stone wall. With eyes closed shut, the twenty-one year old man shifted his left arm before grimacing in pain.

Both arms tied behind his back, as well as his feet chained to the floor in the dusty corner, Chrom angled his head over to rub the right edge of his eye with his blood stained shoulder.

Having been allowed a small portion of bread along with a cup of water in the past two days, the Exalt released a heavy breath as once more his stomach ached in protest.

Nothing, however, could compare to the bleeding pain that stabbed his beating heart when thinking about his fallen comrades.

It all occurred too fast for the leader of the renown Shepherds. Having just slain the undefeatable Conqueror weeks beforehand, Chrom and Robin agreed to build camp by the Mila Tree in hopes of gathering their strength before setting out for the last emblem.

Just as the group meeting concerning affairs for weaponry supplies was finished, the sudden sound of war cries alerted the full room of fighters.

Had Chrom been paying attention, he would have notice Robin, his most trusted friend, inch towards the back of the enormous gathering hall. Had he been paying attention, he would have yelled for both Gregor and Gaius to take cover before a barrage of arrows flew from the tent flap. Hell, had Chrom been in his right mind he would have blocked the fatal attack that pierced his dear little sister's heart.

Perhaps he could have saved Sumia, his beautiful wife, and Cynthia who was a hero in her own right, before they got shot down from their winged horses like birds in the dreary sky.

In ten minutes or less, bodies of more than half of the the Shepherds were spread throughout the once-jubilant campground.

The permanent look of surprise carved on Vaike's face whose corpse rested only inches away from his axe, a sword plunged deep within his back. Cordelia's fiery red hair matching the blood that seeped deep within her chest plate as the young pegasus knight could only take one last drawn out breath before collapsing face first on the fallen body of her precious daughter. Maribelle, who choked on her own plasma as she laid flat on her back. The young girl, with hopes of changing the narrowed minds of lords and ladies alike stared lifelessly at the night sky as a red-slit smile marked the otherwise flawless skin of her neck.

Of all his friends, from Stahl whose head was severed from his body, to Nowi and Nah whom both shared the horrendous fate at the end of a wyrmslayer, Chrom could still hear the shrieks and cries as the army of Risen's burned the tents down before hauling thrashing bodies into the smoldering flames.

Bowing his sweat-drenched head to rest his chin against his chest, Chrom pursed his quivering lips when recalling his nephew stand before the bluenette's attacker. Owain, a young man whom stayed positive within the the army despite the horrendous odds, was only able to cry out before falling to his knees as a lance struck his lungs.

' _My family, my family…'_ Chrom silently cried as he pulled helplessly on the metal chains. ' _My little girl. My poor girl who had yet reached her first year.'_

Baby Lucina, who was probably fast asleep within her crib back at the castle when her attackers raided the royal house. His daughter that was murdered shamelessly within the night a day before he himself along with his friends were ambushed. Of course, Chrom and Sumia had not received the dreadful news concerning the young princess. Not until Chrom was locked up in a dingy cell did one of the guards let it slip.

Sumia who would never discover her beautiful baby was killed only hours before…

It killed Chrom when recalling such a thought.

His brothers and sisters alike were dead, hunted down like animals without an ounce of remorse. The firm yet kind captain sniffed as a stray tear slipped down his cheek. Having not cried in years, Chrom felt no hesitance hold him back as the father of three began sobbing quietly.

"My wife…" With a quick swallow to help his breathing, Chrom continued on with a broken voice. "I'm sorry, Sumia. I love you. I love you. Please forgive me."

"Cynthia my sweet little girl." Choking over his own words at the mention of his pigtailed princess, Chrom squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head rapidly.

He was forced into a grimey room when first arriving two days beforehand, Chrom being the only living person behind bars as the hours ticked by. Already knowing the outcome of his men, the Exalt was casted away into the deepest corner of the cell without a word of his fate.

It had only been around three hours ago, however, that a group of undead appeared to drag his weak body up several flights of stairs before locking him to the wall of a empty room save a bed.

Silence overcame as Chrom finally calmed himself down, drying his moist face by once more rubbing his throbbing shoulder across his cheeks. Just as the young man finally composed his wandering mind did a loud bang echo out across the walls.

Having heard but a sound from the moment he was captured, save the grumbling Risen's who transported him from room to room, Chrom felt his heart beat tenfold as thunderous steps became apparent from the hallway outside.

"Damn it." The Lord bit out whilst simultaneously clawing at his bindings. Not allowing the thought of giving up to become a permanent fixture within his troubled mind, Chrom cursed himself repeatedly when finding his fingers ache from the sharp sting of the metal. Seconds later did the door slam open, revealing a smirking Robin.

Gripping a pale and quivering Lucina.

"F-Father!?" The eighteen-year old shrieked as tears became apparent. Forgetting his position altogether, Chrom pulled at his restraints as his eyes took in his oldest daughter. Hair disarray, Lucina was only clothed in her undershirt and dark leggings and Chrom noticed the dark bags that stood out against her porcelain skin.

With a sound akin to a grumble, Robin shoved the sobbing teenager towards her sole family member, taking little satisfaction when finding her trip in startlement before crawling towards a shaking Chrom.

"Father! Oh Gods above," Lucina weeped as she wrapped both arms around Chrom's neck. Feeling her heart squeeze when taking in her father's state, the child from the future only sobbed harder before tightening her hold.

With eyes closed, Chrom released a shuttering breath as he tugged hard on his shackles. "You're alive, Lucina."

Nodding her head, Lucina backed away before staring at Chrom's appearance. Noticing both blood and dirt smeared across his face, Lucina bit her bottom lip as her chest restricted in pain. "You're alright, Father? Please tell me you're okay. Please!"

"I'm-"

"Hmm, yes a heartwarming picture. Although it should be noted that I have no care for this reunion." A sinister voice eased out as Chrom looked over Lucina's shoulder to spot Robin leaning against a now closed door. Furrowing his brows, Chrom gritted his teeth as utter rage overcame his features.

"You. You fucking traitorous bastard." With a venomous tone, Chrom could only struggle in a futile attempt to kill the very man that slaughtered his family. "I'm going to murder you, I swear I'll fucking _end_ you!"

Smiling at his empty threat, the former tactician only cocked his head to the side as a gleam of sick amusement laced his expression. "Very cruel to say, Chrom, especially to your good friend."

"Like hell would you ever be." Chrom growled out with cold eyes. "I gave you my trust, a home, and a place in the Sheperds. You turned against me, against _my family_. You're a disgrace to the royal family and Ylisse as a whole."

Raising an eyebrow as if somewhat amused by his words, Robin clicked his tongue in a belittling manner. "Such strong words from a man who is currently chained to a wall."

Ignoring his casual mockery, Chrom shook his head with defiance. "I thought you were strong enough to fight Grima, to stop that damnable monster from gaining control of your body." Despite the circumstances, Chrom offered a pitiful smile. "It appears you're nothing more than a vessel to the Grimleal."

Hearing his God's name alerted a silent Robin who only hardened his look at the father and daughter. Seconds passed without sound before Robin pushed himself off of the door, his gaze switching between each body.

"Strong enough?" Grinning at his former king's words, the snow-colored head of hair swayed as Robin let out a silent chuckle. "I was weak before I allowed Grima to become one with me." Angeling his glare in the direction of a frightened Lucina, Robin carried on. "Thanks to your precious Naga for being too careless, it was quite simple following you and and your orphaned companions through that time drift. So without any need for explanation, I thank you, Lucina."

Whimpering at the raw truth behind his words, said woman only placed both hands against her mouth as a sob tumbled out.

"Enough!" Chrom interjected when noticing his daughter begin to whisper sorrowfully to herself. "Leave her out of this. Do whatever you want to me but, _fuck_ , stop screwing with her head!" Pulling hard on his restraints, Chrom tried desperately to free himself as the overwhelming urge to wrap Lucina in his arms and protect her from the very man she once pointed Falchion at increased.

Why didn't he listen…

Why didn't he take his daughter's word and kill the fucker.

Too caught up in his mental argument, Chrom was oblivious to the devious look that became apparent on Robin's face as the Peligian began advancing towards the duo.

A startled scream alerted the brewing man as he snapped his head up. Feeling his throat constrict, Chrom tugged with inhuman strength as Lucina tried desperately to escape from the twenty year old's iron grip.

"Please. Please _no_!" Chrom begged out as Robin all but threw Lucina onto the four-post bed. "Don't kill her, don't hurt Lucina, I beg of you! Don't hurt my daughter, kill me instead." Babbling out sentences without thought, the bluenette repositioned himself onto his knees and continued his losing battle with his limited movement.

"Kill her?" With a voice resembling that of a snicker, the tactical genius glanced over his shoulder to make direct eye contact with the seething man. Forgetting the distraught princess for but a moment, Robin turned his attention towards Chrom fully.

"Harm your daughter?" A step forward was all Robin allowed himself as the near dark sky outside only became more somber. "I always knew you were a bit naive, Chrom, but never this pathetic. The great Exalt offering up his life for a daughter he didn't even conceive. Truly a magnificent moment and I'm sure the legendary Hero-King is rolling in his grave."

Not giving him a chance to respond. Robin only leaned forward as a slow smirk began wrapping around his lips.

"Why waste a perfectly fine breeder that can carry on both the Exalted bloodline as well as Grima's legacy, hm?"

Taking a few still moments to process the meaning of his words, Chrom widened his eyes as pure panic shot to his torso.

"Lucina _go_ , get the hell out of here _now_!" Chrom bellowed out as Robin only laughed in answer. Lucina, whom was quiet throughout the whole ordeal, scrambled onto her hands and knees as she tried gravely to crawl off of the bed. Gaining a steady stance on her feet, the time traveller all but sprinted towards the double doors.

"Tsk tsk. So impracticable," with a roll of his red-tinted eyes, Robin twisted on his heel and watched as Lucina pulled feverishly at the rusted doorknob.

Giving off a frustrated cry, Lucina continued to tug hard as she simultaneously pounded on the splintered wood. A small voice echoed out throughout her mind as she continued her desperate attempt of escape, whispering words of the horrible truth.

"It appears you're eager, hm?" Robin eased out as he treked towards the distraught woman.

" _Stop!_ Fuck stop, please!" Chrom, who felt as if his life was ending at that precise moment, begged out with unrestrained terror. "Robin I'm begging you, _begging you_ , don't do this-"

Interrupting Chrom's plead, Robin grabbed ahold of Lucina's locks before giving a hard tug, resulting in a startled shriek from the princess.

"This can all work smoothly if you accept defeat, Princess." Robin snarled, hoisting her petite body away from the entryway and lugging her back towards the bed.

" _ROBIN!"_

A swift slap ended the words that sat on Chrom's tongue. Witnessing his friend of three years lay a hand on his daughter sent shivers of rage course through his body. Letting loose an animalistic growl, Chrom felt white pain numb his wrist as his struggling only became more frantic.

"You keep interrupting my fun, Chrom. Every time you do so, I'll make you watch me beat this bitch's face." At his silent response from the nauseated father, Robin once more turned his sights back to his prize.

His bride, to say the least.

Having followed Lucina since she was at the prime age of twelve, the Fell Dragon understood his slow but sure desires only multiply with each passing year. Of course, the delicious princess was far too strong-willed to allow herself to fall into the hands of her enemy.

It wasn't until now that he finally, _finally_ , took away everything held dear to her that Robin could see her become less defiant. Helping of course was the raw need to fuck this young woman that became a permanent fixture within Robin's mind, the tactician from this time that is, since he first laid eyes on her.

Licking his lips in a slowful manner, the monster hiding in human form positioned each leg around the thin waist of Lucina. When finding her frozen in fear, Robin reached down and began unknotting his trousers.

Almost immediately, Lucina began thrashing about when understanding his next course of action. Giving off a terrified scream as well as a plea for help from her father, who could only choke out her name in return, the princess failed to take in the look of pure excitement on Robin's face.

"I have no need for this determination." Hoisting himself off of Lucina, Robin instead grasped her hair once more before pulling her onto the cold stone floor. "Such actions should be taken care of, especially in a lady like yourself, Lucina."

"G-Get away from m-"

Another sharp note occupied the still room as Robin scowled down at Lucina who now held her newly red cheek with a grimace of pain.

" _Stop!_ "

Taking little notice of the third occupant in the room, the Fell Dragon hurriedly untied the strings holding up his slacks. Once free, Robin wasted little time in ripping down his pants to allow his already-hardened cock to be free. Stifling a startled yelp from both the pain in her head as well as the sudden turn of events, Lucina attempted to pull away from his midsection with horrified eyes.

"Not yet," Robin bit out with little patience. "Not until you've learned your place." With those parting words Robin rocked his hips, grinding his dick against her face.

Having full view as to what was occurring, Chrom squeezed his eyes shut and began screaming profanities. It felt as though his body was being run through with a thousand knives, each one sharper than the last.

" _Damn you_ , Robin! Don't! _Enough_!"

Aligning his tip with the young womans mouth, Robin gave one last malicious grin before thrusting hard between her soft lips. Feeling superior, Robin began quick plunges deep within her throat as Lucina choked in protest.

Feeling enraged eyes upon him, Robin only increased his pace whilst pulling Lucina closer. Violently claiming the princess's mouth, Robin drew back before shoving forward once more.

Gagging from the domineering size, the bluenette felt saliva drip down her chin as Robin continued to orally fuck her. Despite not moving, now instead frozen from both fear and shock, Robin felt himself grow more excited with each plunging force.

As quick as it started Robin pulled away without warning, causing Lucina to take a deep breath of much needed air. Cruel smile still intact, the tactician gripped her upper arm and began hoisting her back onto the bed.

"Now that you're broken in a bit, I think it's well due time for you to get what you deserve, Princess."

Flat on her back, Lucina looked into the crimson eyes of the man she had little trust for since the moment she traveled back through time. The bed creaked as Robin climbed onto the ragged sheets before moving to pull at Lucina's dark blue stockings.

Panic settling in, Lucina grasped at his fumbling fingers with hopes of prying her assaulter off. Only enraging Robin more, he locked his hand around her delicate neck causing Lucina to become still with fear. Becoming turned on by her apparent horror, the Fell Dragon swiped at the center of her undershirt, causing the thin material to rip open.

Sickening smirk in place, Robin threw the discarded material to the floor before reaching down to fondle her small breasts. Lucina let loose a dry sob as Robin only tightened his hold, kneading at the skin whilst taking ahold of her nipple with his hot mouth.

"No! Stop, Get off me." The princess yelled before kicking her legs in several directions. Having not been fed for nearly three days, Lucina understood his motives from the beginning.

Make her weak enough for an easy fuck.

It was all too obvious as Robin continued to nip at her delicate skin, creating shocks of pain to shoot throughout Lucina's body.

Feeling slight embarrassment for appearing so feeble before the eyes of her father as well as a mere trophy to the man she held at such a low standard, Lucina began a silent prayer to Naga as the seconds ticked by.

"Listen to her, Robin! Realize what you're doing to Lucina. I give you my word to kill me, a slow death if you wish, if you leave her alone!" When no answer was responded, only another sound of fear from his daughter, Chrom's eyes began filling up with unshed tears. " _Please… please._ " The older man croaked out as he resumed his continuous war with his bindings. "I'm sorry, Lucina. I-I, _damn me._ "

Never before did Chrom feel this powerless. Never did he hate an individual person until now when being forced to stare at his innocent daughter be taken against her will. Walhart was a monster and Gangrel pushed his sister over the edge, yes, but Chrom was able to pull through with the help of his wife and best friend.

Now, however, he was alone.

"You're so soft." Licking the valley between her breast, Robin began a small path around her ribs, over her navel, and back up to her breast once more. "It will be quite delectable marking your body for the rest of your years."

Casting a sideways glance, Robin only felt his excitement spike, "and having you watch will be all the better." Aiming his words towards Lucina's father, Robin tuned out the flurry of profanities Chrom let loose.

"Then let my father go, _please_." Lucina uttered out with a broken tone.

"Lucina!"

"Never," Robin snapped out before tugging down her pants, leaving the eighteen-year old completely bare.

Uncovered and shivering from what was to transpire, Lucina began heaving quick breaths as Robin found a good position atop of her.

One hand still on her throat, Robin grabbed his base and started rocking against her pussy. Tip rubbing against her dry lips, Robin tsk'd when finding Lucina attempt to pull away.

"You should of raised your daughter better than this, Chrom. Nobody wants a woman who fights back." The Fell Dragon scolded as he continued teasing the blue-haired warrior. "Well… _some_ don't."

In a one last attempt, Chrom heaved his body as far as his chains would allow. "Robin, j-just listen. I'll give you anything, _everything._ Don't take it out on Lucina, by the gods just leave her out of this. I swear to you we'll leave Ylisstol, the whole continent even, I- _please_."

"Why would I allow such a thing? To have you disappear is not important but for my princess, my one prized possession to slip between my fingers will not be happening."

"Robin-"

"Do you think it is just _me_ who wants her? That your little tactician friend has no added bonus to all of this? Truly, Chrom, I am beginning to question how you ruled a nation for two years."

Analyzing his words, Chrom frowned when remembering the times Robin would ask about his daughter. Just simple questions but ones that would be brought up in nearly every topic. Or how the bright young man would set up his tent mere inches away from Lucina's, Chrom oftentimes thought it was due to overprotection. It made him sick, thinking about the clear signs that flew over his head.

A part of Robin wanted this, was eager to finally have his way with Lucina despite the circumstances. He was allowing Grima to play out his little fantasy even when hearing Chrom make promises time and time again to never allow Lucina to live through such a disturbing fate. How the Exalt missed the gleam of raw curiosity that shined brightly whenever Lucina was within view.

Chrom never felt more at fault.

"He… you?" Fumbling with his words, Chrom felt beads of sweat roll down his forehead. "You sick fucker!"

"Yes. I am." Drawing his hips back, Robin aligned himself with Lucina's entrance before plunging his cock deep within her. A shrill cry ripped through the air as Lucina stared at the ceiling with pain-filled eyes. "Mmm, you're so tight."

Whining in refusal, Lucina started hitting at his chest.

"Damn you, Robin. I'll fucking k _ill_ you, I swear I will murder you!" Chrom screamed over his daughter's crying.

With every intention of flooding his toy with his dark seed, Robin pulled out of her before slamming back in, immediately sending a shudder of delight throughout his hardened shaft.

How both the tactician as well as the monster ached for this day, ached for a chance to be balls deep within his princess. It almost made him cum just when thinking about it.

"I'll never let you leave," Robin growled out whilst staring directly into Lucina's eyes. "You will never escape, you will never get away from me," with each sentence, Robin only rammed his cock harder into her tight-fitting cunt. As the battle raged on, Robin grasped her hair and angled her head to allow her neck to become exposed. Leaning down, the Fell Dragon in human form sunk his teeth deep within her collarbone, electing a cry of complete agony from Lucina.

"You're my bride, my possession, and will soon be the mother of my offspring."

Breathing becoming raspy, Robin voiced his grunts as he pounded into her even harder. Raking his nails along her sides, causing Lucina to flinch in reaction, Robin took note of the beaten down look both the princess and her father shared.

Robin laughed wickedly as his need for release only expanded. The swell of his rigid dick felt compressed within her twat and, although the feeling was both irresistible and binding, Robin could feel himself soon reaching his peak.

Only a few more restless thrust were needed before the Fell Dragon hit his climax, cumming thick spurts of hot seed deep into her body. Groaning out her name as a lover would, Robin throbbed as he landed face first onto her chest. It was quiet for a moment as the three occupants recalled what transpired.

Just as Chrom opened his weary filled eyes, Robin yelled out for one of the nearby Risen's to enter the bedroom. With a short grunt, Robin pulled his cock from Lucina's wet opening, causing the young woman to wince.

Hoisting himself off of the bed, the Fell Dragon pulled his slacks up as a stray servant wandered into the room.

"Be ready again soon, Princess." Was all he uttered before twisting to catch view of his dear friend.

Shackles now unlocked, Chrom wasted no time sprinting in the direction of Robin, eyes filled with complete murder. A sword halted his advances however, as the Risen that freed him only moments before now stood between the two men.

"I trust you'll think wisely about your next course of action." Robin taunted while walking towards the double doors. With the Grimleal servant in tow, Robin casted a backwards glance at the two Ylisseans.

By now, Lucina had wrapped her bare body with the shredded bedsheets, tears rolling from her puffy eyes. Multiple bite marks littered her skin and a red hand print was situated on her left cheek. The princess was cowering behind her father with an expression of complete defeat, much to Robin's pleasure.

Chrom, whom now shared identical feelings as his daughter, curled his pale hands into fists. Rage was noticeable within his eyes and yet the prince held back, knowing that if he were gone Lucina would be left to defend herself. Both bluenette's watched as Robin gave another smirk before slamming the door closed, the audible sound of the lock clicking in place soon after.

It wasn't until long after the last trace of footsteps could be heard that Lucina finally broke down. It also wasn't until Chrom gave his daughter his oversized undershirt, wrapped her in his arms, and consoled the weeping princess did he start planning.


	2. Chapter 2

Part one of my trilogy update! It has been nearly a year since I've last been on this site due to... life. Read my updated note on my profile to understand why as well as figuring out what other stories I will be working on. Since I quite enjoy this idea and because I have reverted back to being a FE Awakening whore (Fates just didn't appease to me,) I now found my writers block has gone away. I hope you enjoy this chapter (and I hope it isn't TOO confusing) and I apologize for any spelling errors.

I do not own Fire Emblem.

* * *

Sliding the jagged edge of the rock down the concrete wall, Chrom sighed when noticing the growing cluster of tally-marks representing the two royals time in confinement. Not knowing the correct amount, only taking an educational guess between bouts of sleep, the Exalt dropped his temporarily drawing equipment onto the floor before turning around.

Lucina, his time-travelling daughter whom he loved as his own, was curled up in a fetal position staring blankly at the door opposite. Her once strong gaze now was no more than dull voids as the eighteen year old's sickly pale skin gleamed unnaturally from the light coming in from the dirty window. Balled up on the bed with her father's raggedy undershirt as well as the shredded sheets that held more grime than she cared to find out, the once princess-turned-warrior looked to be no more than a shell.

Chrom leaned back against the uneven wall before pulling his legs up against his chest. Since the encounter with Rob-...Grima a few days beforehand, a horrifying memory that would stay with Chrom for the rest of his days, his daughter had not uttered but a word and instead opted to sleeping the hours away which in turn left Chrom with his thoughts. He didn't pressure Lucina into holding a conversation, didn't try and pry the princess into answer a question despite the growing need to make sure she was alright mentally.

After Grima left the father and daughter duo, Chrom saw before his very eyes the slow breakdown of Lucina's sanity. It killed him to see the last sole member of his family distance herself from reality. He needed her; he needed his little girl to work with him so the two bluenette's could find a way to escape from this fucking hellhole.

Clearing his throat, Chrom began mustering up the courage to call out to his daughter. Just as he opened his mouth, however, a broken sound belonging to the eighteen year old shattered the quiet atmosphere.

"I need to get you out of here." Lucina mumbled out whilst continuing to stare at the splintered door. Because of her father's relentless pounding on both the windows, which now held a slight crack in the middle, as well as the towering door that led out to the main hallway, most if not all of the furniture in the room had been subjected to Chrom's rage.

Rubbing his temple with closed eyes, Chrom snapped his gaze opened when hearing Lucina's words. "What?" Not a question but more of a demand. When receiving no response, Chrom sat up straighter and narrowed his eyes. "Lucina, what did you say."

Said woman only released a tired sigh as she ran her tongue over her chapped lips. Days of limited water as well as food was beginning to take a major toll on her. Despite Chrom giving her a good portion of his own, an action Lucina continuously denied until her father began to get angry, Lucina still felt as if her energy was slowly being drained with each passing second.

"Lucina."

For a moment, the young princess silently berated herself for saying such a thing. Yes, quietly she was conjuring up a plan to get her father to safety. Perhaps begging to Grima and agreeing to do anything he desired, a thought that caused Lucina's heart to ache in pain, would be enough to get the dragon-god to abide to her pleas. Of course, she did not dare utter such thoughts to the former Exalt in fear of being reprimanded.

"Lucina!" This time, Chrom did not hold back his frustration as said man stood from his sitting position. Glaring at his daughter's back, Chrom made his way over to the edge of the bed. "What. Did. You. Say."

She didn't spare him a look, instead continued to look at the semi-smashed up door. Her legs ached from being in such a cramped position for hours straight and, while the mere thought of getting up to stretch her tired muscles seemed appealing, the heroine refrained from moving due to pure terror. It was that emotion alone that was constantly on her mind. Terror at the thought that, if she moved even an inch, Grima would walk through the doorway and have her spread her legs once more. Terror when imagining him grow tired of her father's constant disobedience which will lead to his ultimate death. No, if she stayed in this exact position, Grima would not arrive.

"I need to get you out of here. You need to escape, Father." Repeating herself a second time, Lucina looked on as a multitude of emotions crossed Chrom's face. Shock and bewilderment was evident as the leader absorbed her words.

"Wha...What did you say?" It was if his thought process came to a screeching halt as the young woman only responded with a half-hearted shrug.

Lucina allowed her eyes to close shut as silence once more occupied the cramped room. Just as she was beginning to think her father had lost interest in what she had said, the princess was pulled from her musings as Chrom grasped her chin to lift her head. Forcing her to make correct eye contact with him, Chrom leaned in until they were but several inches apart.

"Listen here Lucina and listen well." The older man grinded out through his clenched teeth. Furrowed eyebrows accompanied glaring eyes and Chrom seethed out the next set of words with uncontained fury. "You ever, _ever,_ speak like that again and I will make sure you regret it. We only have each other now, do you understand? Sumia is dead as well as Cynthia." Flinching at Chrom's hurtful words, Lucina remained quiet as her father continued.

"The Shepherds are gone and Ylisse is probably in shambles by now. The future you tried to avoid is here and we were not able to stop Grima from taking complete power." Raking his hand through his hair, Chrom softened his voice. "From this point forward, it is just you and me, okay? There are no more resistance forces out there and nobody is coming to save us. As soon as you face these facts, the better chance the both of us can escape."

With lips slightly parted in a small 'o', the princess lowered her gaze to the tattered mattress. Her father's words rang true, as much as she hated to admit it. No longer was Chrom the Exalt and no stray soldiers left over would risk their life to try and break them out. The two options both royals could choose was to stay here in this dingy bedroom for the rest of their days or try and run from the enemy. Fighting was not part of the plan as any sane man would know the complete suicide aspect.

"Luci…" Trailing off, Chrom watched his daughter inhaled deeply before flickering her eyes to meet his own. This time, instead of seeing broken blues, Chrom stared into a pool of hatred. Revenge and death screamed across her expression and Chrom knew he got his little girl back. "We're getting out of here. Together."

* * *

Morgan covered her head with the fluffy pillow as once more muffled screams could be heard. The ten year old felt her bottom lip tremble when thinking about just who's voice it belonged to.

Her momma. Her beloved mother that sang her to sleep and combed her hair whenever Morgan asked. The very same mother that would curl up in bed with her and tell her how happy she was that Morgan was there; that she was the only reason for living.

The young princess flipped over onto her stomach before closing her lids as the hallways became quiet.

' _He's done.'_ She breathed out a sigh of pure relief as the seconds ticked on. Once she got to the fifth minute, the child slowly crawled out of her bed before edging towards her bedroom door. Cracking the large structure open a tad, Morgan glanced around for any signs of life before tip-toeing towards the end of the hallway.

Her momma slept in the master bedroom, a room Morgan discovered that once belonged to her grandpa and grandma. Of course they were but stories she heard from the Grimleal servants that worked within the castle. It wasn't as if her momma would tell her. She didn't talk about her past that much.

What felt like a lifetime in only a span of two minutes, Morgan reached the double doors. Hesitance brought her to a stop as she shakingly raised her arm to turn the doorknob. However, before she could, the entryway swung open to reveal her father. Snow colored hair that seemed to glow in the moonlight accompanied by deep crimson eyes, her father had a look of curiosity as he noticed his young daughter only a few feet away.

"Morgan," Robin eased out with affection. His face broke out into a smile as his once hardened eyes softened drastically.

"F-Father." Said girl stuttered out before mentally chiding herself. If Robin had noticed her moment of weakness he paid no heed as he only cocked his head to the side.

"Something wrong? Bad dream again?" His question brought the young tactician-in-training to her senses as she nodded rapidly, to afraid to speak lest her tongue betrayed her.

"U-Um… Momma," swallowing down the glob of saliva that became lodged within her throat, Morgan continued. "Can Momma…" She trailed off and glanced towards the direction of her own room, hoping her father would get the hint.

Thankfully, the older man did as he gave an amused chuckle whilst patting the top of his daughter's head. "Get back to your room and I'll send her in. Seem's you've been having a lot of nightmares of late. Anything wrong, my little one?"

"No, Father. I-I just…" Lost for words, Morgan only finished with a unsure shrug whilst forcing herself to give a cheeky smile. It worked as Robin grinned in return.

"Come to me if you have any problem." With that he ushered her backwards before giving her a quick wink. "Give your mother a few minutes."

Not allowing Morgan to respond, Robin closed the door to the bedroom before the audible _click_ of the lock was heard. The ten year old gripped the sides of her nightgown with shaky hands as she trudged back towards her room.

When reaching her bed, Morgan slumped onto the mattress and slowly started counting in her head, all the while fumbling with her petite fingers.

Thankfully, it was not long until the unmistakable creaking of her bedroom door alerted the child as the very person she loved more than anything appeared.

Lucina barely had time to close the door before her daughter came barrelling into her stomach, causing her to let out a gasp of surprise.

"Momma!" Burying her face within the soft fabric of her mother's nightgown, Morgan breathed in her scent as her heart began to lift.

"My Sweet," the older woman cooed as Morgan pulled Lucina towards the edge of her bed. Despite it being only large enough to fit one individual, Morgan wasted no time in snuggling up to her mother as the two assaulted themselves with layers of blankets. It was cold due to the relentless snow outside that had yet to stop but Morgan paid no mind as she burrowed her face against her mother's chest.

"I love you, Momma." The little girl whispered out and squeezed said woman around her thin waist.

"I know and I love you too." Lucina sighed out the words as she stared down at her little girl. At twenty-eight years old, the Queen of Plegia felt as though she had been through far more than what a normal person should.

She was tired, both mentally and physically, due to the years of torture her husband made her withstand. Robin, the man she had not once trusted the moment she learned of his existence. Over a decade ago, when he turned on her father and his comrades, Lucina was not able to react fast enough. Yes, she at one point pointed her blade mere centimeters from his heart. However, because of Chrom's pure heart, Lucina managed to stay her doubts.

What a fool she had been.

Her mother had died as well as her little sister. Her dear friends whom she went through hell with were slaughtered with little to no mercy.

"Momma," Morgan's light tone broke through her train of thought, causing Lucina to blink away unshed tears. She was truly surprised she even had the energy to cry anymore.

"Shh, go to sleep, My Sweet." The bluenette murmured quietly as her daughter nodded against her ribcage.

Closing her eyes and feeling her mind begin to shut down, Morgan hummed in agreement. "Hmm. Night Momma, I love you very much."

Feeling her chest restrict at her little girl's words, Lucina released a shaky breath. Perhaps Robin did take her against her will nearly every night. Perhaps he did impregnate her with a child for the purpose of continuing on both bloodlines. The years had been hard for Lucina whom was constantly under surveillance from her _dear_ husband. Robin never once let her out of his sight, never allowed her to step foot out of the vast building without him trailing only a few steps away.

She had gained freedom, little by little, once Morgan was conceived. Maybe because he knew she had nowhere to go at that point. With a unborn child belonging to a murderer that destroyed her home and land, Lucina became aware no civilians would take her in.

The pregnancy had been hard, so terribly hard because of how much power her little girl withheld. During labor, it was said that there was a high chance Lucina would not make it, would not lay eyes on the one gift she was blessed with in this dying world.

To this day, the Queen would never understand why Robin reacted in such a negative way. The traitorous man turned monster did not take to the news as he only slaughtered the travelling healer before sending out hundreds upon hundreds of Risen's to find anything that could be of help. It had to be because of how important Morgan would be, he needed to continue his lineage. That was the only obvious reason.

As the days turned to weeks and in turn passed on to a full month, Lucina knew she would soon be joining her dear mother and sister. Only by some miracle did she get through the labor, a terrible memory she would remember sporadically. The former princess was unsure how she dodged death and questioned why Robin did not allow her to perish.

"That herb held true." He had once said around the time Morgan had turned two. She recalled that particular moment vividly as she was watching her innocent daughter playing with the hated bastard. Never had he spoken about that fateful event that near coasted her life until now. She didn't dare ask him to repeat himself, for the fear of being punished was still a new threat, and so she opted to listen as he showered his giggling daughter with love.

The man picked up the bubbly girl with a warm smile before cradling her within his arms. It was a fresh sight to see the evil fucker act as if he had a heart and Lucina herself nearly did a double take the very first time he began to express his love for Morgan.

"Of course, there are always side effects." It seemed as if Robin was speaking to himself as he coddled Morgan and for a moment, Lucina began to wonder if she should have quietly left the room. Leaving her daughter behind was the only reason she did not budge.

It wasn't until he flickered his piercing gaze towards his bride that Lucina understood to whom he was directing his words to.

The man seemed to sit up straighter as he began to speak. "What we found was of some help only found north of Plegia's border. It was pure chance that we even discovered such a plant. Because of your weak body," emphasizing on the word 'weak', Robin continued on. "Morgan is the first… and last child you will be able to carry."

Silence gripped ahold of the spacious room as two of the three occupants began a staredown. Robin studied the appalled look that overcame Lucina. The brand in her left eye was noticeable more than ever as her pupils seemed to dilate in disbelief.

"Paaapa." Morgan sang out as her curly sapphire hair swayed about. Interrupting the quiet surroundings, the child prodigy reached up to grip Robin's nose. She giggled up at the expressionless man with loving eyes.

Once again, Robin set his gaze back to Lucina, still finding her taking in the news.

"You kept me alive… only to give me a slow death." The bluenette whispered out.

* * *

The fire blazed on as screams of terror awoken the beaten down road. Windows were bashed in and roofs began to collapse due to the pressure of the heated flames. Whilst some civilians of the East-Khan seeked to help drag mangled bodies out from the falling buildings, others attempted to turn and flee the scene without remorse.

Villagers fled to surrounding countries, hoping to find a brave hearted leader that would help the Yilssean's in their desperate time of need. Few stayed behind to fight the losing battle whilst others pledged themselves to the Plegian king in a last attempt to keep on living. Of course, Grima wasted little time in destroying the weak resistance before turning his power to the traitorous Yilssean's. The monster took great pleasure in torturing the young women and men that had begged to be spared from such a slow death.

Standing atop a cliff not too far away, Grima smirked as cries belonging to the last round of survivors began to die out. Soon, the small town of Mokushu would be in ruins.

"M' King." A stray Grimleal spoke up as he stopped on a few feet away. Not sparing him a glance, Grima instead chose to watch a few of his men drag a screaming woman no older than sixteen out onto the street before throwing her to the ground. The god tilted his head in quiet fascination as three of the four soldiers pinned her arms and legs together so their remaining comrade could bunch up the hem of her skirt. Turning away from the entertaining scene, Grima flickered his eyes to the west.

"Divide the men in two. Have Aversa lead one portion towards Valm Harbor. I will lead the rest in the direction of Port Ferox." Clipped and short sentences were all he allowed as the monster trudged towards his fray of men. Of course he could kill every living soul within this particular continent with a swipe of his vast powers, however he found far more satisfaction in murdering each individual whilst staring into their terror-filled eyes.

"Sir." With a nod of affirmation, the soldier bowed before leaving the brooding man. After a second of silence, Grima allowed his eyes to shut as a slow grin began to form on his pale lips.

"Soon, my bride, I will be returning home for you."

* * *

Thoughts? Opinions? i'm so glad to be back :)


End file.
